jollys_fantasy_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanics
JOLLY1= JOLLY The Camera Panel The Camera Panel has many uses. Other than looking at the cameras on both floor of the building, you can seal vents, control the elevator, and fix Metalionette's wires. The Camera Panel does use up power, though. The Generator Panel The Generator Panel also has a few uses. Including looking at your current power, you can also get power from the generator and look at your current time. Power This game utilizes power as a limiting game mechanic. For each device you use, (Cameras, lights, door, vent seals) it will increase by one. Every usage bar equals that much percent drained per second. (2 bars= 2% drained per second and so on) However, if you are using nothing, no power gets drained, which allows this system to exist. The Elevator The Elevator is a unique game mechanic that can and will move through out your night shift due to animatronics riding it. To counter this, you can control the elevator's position by clicking the "Toggle Elevator Floor" button. This will make the elevator go to the other floor. Vent Shafts Cameras 15, 16, 12, and 13 are all vent shaft cameras. Maxie and George can climb through these vent shafts. Vent Cams 15 and 16 have a seal button next to them, which will seal the vent, preventing Maxie or George from moving further down the vents. The Vents will use up power when sealed: One usage bar per vent sealed. The Door The door is a simple mechanic used to keep animatronics out of your office. However, the Metalionette is immune to the door, as she can go through walls and ceilings. The door also uses power. The Window & Light The window, when combined with the light switch will shine light outside your office so you can see if anyone is about to get into the office. However, this uses power. |-|JOLLY2= JOLLY 2 Cameras By clicking on the big T.V. in your office, you can view the cameras throughout the building. Every camera except the cargo areas can be shocked by pressing the lightning bolt button. This will cause the cameras to go out for a while, but it will stun any animatronic on that camera for a while. The cameras can also go out by themselves when the animatronics move. It could be a bug, but the cargo area cameras go out permanently when Freddy or Jolly start moving. (an exception is when jolly goes back to his cargo camera) Doorway Shocks Both doorways have a bright yellow button that has a lightning bolt on it. These buttons trigger a shock outside of your doors. These shocks are powerful enough to send an animatronic back to its starting point. It is best to use the shocks when an animatronic moves (evident by the camera randomly going out) after being in a camera near your doors. It is safe to wait until the cameras come back on, due to the delay before the animatronic comes in your office. Pipes By flicking downwards in your office, you'll turn around and look at some pipes. These will leak pretty frequently. While they are leaking (audible by a hissing noise) you cannot send a shock from the cameras due to it thinking it could somehow reach you. This doesn't affect the doorway shocks though. |-|JOLLY3= JOLLY 3 Window Lights On the left and right side of your office, there are two windows with orange buttons under both of them. Clicking one of these buttons allows you to see whether or not Withered Tweetie or Withered Maxie are moving about, or if they are inactive at that moment. They also let you see if Metal Bonnie is looking at you. Camera Panel- Camera Screen The Camera Panel's Camera Screen allows you to look at the security feeds of the 13 cameras around the building. It also lets you repair the fans whenever they break. When the camera system goes out, the animatronics are moving. If Metal Chica appears, you have to stay on the same camera until she disappears or flip the Camera Panel down. If you do switch cameras, she will jumpscare you, emptying your gas supply and crashing the camera system, giving the animatronics a chance to move. Camera Panel- Matienence Screen The Matienence Screen can be accessed on the Camera Panel by clicking on the wrench icon. This screen has a few, but important uses. It allows you to check your oxygen supply, and your gas supply. If the gas supply goes out (From Metal Freddy, Metal Bonnie, Metal Chica, or by random) you can hit the "Repair" button to fix it. After this, you must click and hold the "Refill" button. This button can also be used at any time. (i.e. pulling the gas lever lowers the supply) Gas Lever The Gas Lever makes the pipe above you excrete gas which fries animatronic circuits. When any of the withered animatronics make it into the office, clicking and holding the Gas Lever will make the animatronic in question go away, assuming there's enough gas supply. If there's no gas supply left, the lever won't work. Fans Each room in the building has one fan. Occasionally, the fans will break (evident by a repeated beeping sound) and you have to cycle through the cameras until you find the one that says "Fan is Inactive!". You then have to click the "Repair Fan" button to repair the fan. As the fan is broken, your vision will slowly get darker because the fans somehow funnel in oxygen into the building, and a fan being broken means some oxygen isn't coming in. If the oxygen supply gets too low for too long, Metal Foxy will jumpscare you, ending your night. Cell Phone (Semi-Free-Roam Segment) The Cell Phone is only visible during the Semi-Free-Roam Segment of the night. (Even though you're talking to the phone guy using it) You use it to find the port number of the safe in Night 1 and to create a program to break the safe's firewall in night 2 or 4. (Depending on which room you choose on Night 2) Password Safes (Semi-Free-Roam Segment) The Password Safes are obviously, safes which store items. However, two of these are hooked up to the building's security system. These two safes require further input from you so the Phone Guy can hack into them. However, the security system is hooked into the animatronics, so they will come after you too. Flash Light (Semi-Free-Roam Segment) The flashlight can be used in the Semi-Free-Roam Segment of the night. You use it while traveling between rooms and searching for safes. It is also used during Night 1 to fend off Withered Tweetie. Category:Games Category:Images Category:Browse Category:Mechanics